This invention relates to a filing cabinet lock, more particularly, to a lock including a generally elliptical barrel having a cylindrical plug-receiving bore extending longitudinally from one end thereof, and a key plug assembly rotatable in the bore and adapted for cooperation with a single-bitted key.
Filing cabinet locks are generally standardized in their height and width dimensions and in the generally elliptical or elongated oval configuration of their barrel or cylinder. Lock standardization comports with standardization of cabinet construction. Accordingly, as a practical matter, improvements in filing cabinet lock construction are circumscribed by the limitations of the standard dimensions and configuration.
Heretofore, the filing cabinet locks employed have been of the radial split-pin tumbler type. Locks of this type include a rotatable key plug, and split-pin tumblers and tumbler springs. They require either an insert designed to receive portions of the tumblers, or comparable construction in the lock barrel. The parts and labor costs of the pin tumbler locks are relatively high, so that it would be desirable to reduce such costs and provide a more economical lock.